Forum:CBW Advertisement Team
Hello, fellow CBWikians! As you might as well know, and has been brought to our attention by Sir Bond on his blog, we need to be advertising the Wiki, a sure load. And thus, I am proposing the creation of a CBW Advertisement Team, a team that dedicates themselves into putting up advertisements for our website and creating banners, a team of people devoted to it. This team will have the reigns over what goes in the video's/posters/advertisements, but you can still submit a video every month/week as "Video of the Week/Month", and if it's a "Video of the Week" then we could have a "Video of the Month Contest" every month! This way, we can get a lot more attention, we will spread out the team in small groups of 2/3 people over the following different sites: YT, MOCPages and DeviantArt. The more "Pictures of the Week", "MOCs of the Week", and "Video's of the Week" we get, the bigger the attention to our site will be! We need to get our community to grow, and I think that a team dedicated to this would be the best idea to utilize our idea's of becoming bigger and more popular. I have nominated the following few to becoming team members: J97, Jman, CT1000, TDG, Echo 1, Phyrrus, Ihu and TH (Toa Hydros), and I am proposing either Jman or J97 to become the leading planners of the team. Who do you want in the CBW Advertisement Team? J97 Jman CT1000 (Clone Trooper 1000) TDG Echo 1 Phyrrus Ihu Toa Hydros Makuta Tarkairadan Who do you want to be leader of the Advertisement Team? J97 Jman The 5 with most votes get to be the members, and the 1 with most votes on the 2nd poll will be the leader, the other will be co-leader. Tell me your opinions on the idea of the Team! Comments *I'm pretty sure ihu is inactive here :/ --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) **But he remains active on YT. I'll contact him about it. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) **Contact him you did. You can count me in, guys. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) **lol fair enough --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *I could help. I'm on YT. --MoccerT 15:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Revote Gang, I put Tarkairadan in. Toa Fairon AWA) *I may be able to help out too. I'm on YT, and i have alot of contacts spread trough other communities. Reaper of Souls 16:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Lolwtf? Why am I nominated? 0_o I have no popularity outside of wikia. --'TDG (Talk)' 06:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Okay so, M.T., Ihu, Toa Hydros, Jman and J97 are up ahead in the competition for who becomes team member, but the competition of the leader is, like always, undecided. If the results for the member poll will stay like this it's going to be locked, whilst if it's changed and Echo 1 gets another vote then we have a tie. Keep voting people. 'Toa Fairon AWA) *So has anything been decided? *Ihu, Toa Hydros, J97, Jman, and Echo 1 are in the team, and Jman is selected as leader due to vote count, congratulate them on their talk page, I will create a forum soon for the Team. 'Toa Fairon AWA)